Icebox
by Rin's Adoptive Mommy
Summary: The boys have really made the girls mad this time.Now they have to show the girls how much they really love them,so Sesshomaru suggests that they sing a song to show their girls how much they care.Pairs:SesshRin,InuKag,MirSan,KogaAya.Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

_HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME I HAD SO MANY MISTAKES!!?? lol, it's alright, i figure it out myself, u guys could have told me that my story was totally screwed up. XD Well here is the revised version of it. On with the story.  
_

Icebox: by

Rin's Adoptive Mommy

"RIN WAIT!" called Sesshomaru to a FUMING Rin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way I swear." "Then maybe you should think about what you say BEFORE you say it!" yelled an ecstatic Rin as she ran to her car in the drive way of Sesshomaru's (her now EX-BOYFRIEND's) house (though that's an understatement because it was HUGE for just a "house"). "Rin, would you please hear me out." Sesshomaru said with just a _tiny_ hint of pleading. "Fine I'll listen." she sighed as she turned around with her arms crossed. She almost felt sorry for making him beg. _Almost_. Besides, he had it coming this time.

_**~~~*Flashback*~~~**_

_Sesshomaru and Rin were at Sessh's house sitting on his couch. They were watching T.V. when Rin suddenly turned to Sesshomaru and asked him, "Sesshomaru, why don't you ever open up to me?" Sesshomaru ignored her and continued watching T.V. "Sesshomaru!?" yelled Rin as she stood in front of the television. Sesshomaru sighed and answered, "Because I've been hurt before and I don't want it happening again." He walked towards the living room window and stared out at it. "Sesshomaru I wouldn't hurt you and you know that." Rin gently replied, walking up behind him. Sesshomaru just continued looking out through the window. "Why don't you trust?" Rin cried out. "Sesshomaru!" "I TRUST NO ONE!" Sesshomaru yelled as he whirled around to face Rin; hurt and anger showing on his face where a cold façade was usually placed. Tears welled up in Rin's eyes as she ran out of the house furious and crying._

"Rin, I didn't mean it that way," Sesshomaru repeated as he walked up to Rin, "I really do love you." he continued. Rin crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. "Really?" she replied doubtfully. "Yes really." Said a desperate Sesshomaru. "Prove It." Rin challenged him. Sesshomaru thought about it and finally agreed; he really did love her and he knew the PERFECT way to show her he really cared. "Fine, come by my house tonight down to the basement and I'll show you just how much I really love you." Sesshomaru boasted. Rin sighed. "Alright."

**With Inu and the others**

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH _**JERKS**_!" screamed Sango, Kagome, and Ayame. "Look, we were just telling you what you asked about." Inuyasha said in defense for himself and his two friends. The girls had asked them the same thing Rin asked Sesshomaru, and in return they got somewhat the same answer, except a lot more the girls expected. The girls got pissed and started yelling at them and telling them how they were such jerks. "YOU CLAIM YOU GOT LOVE FOR US, BUT THAT AIN'T LOVE, IT'S DISRESPECT!" Ayame yelled at them. "YEAH, IF YOU _**REALLY**_ LOVED US YOU WOULDN'T ACT LIKE HOW YOU DO!" Sango chimed in. "But-" Miroku tried to say something but Kagome cut him off. "CAN IT HOUSHI!" she said, she was VERY pissed. "I'm leaving." Sango annouced and the other girls followed suit. "Well, now what? We just lost our girlfriends." Koga said after a long pause. "I don't know." snapped Inuyasha. "Mabye we should go and see what's up with your brother, he might be having the same problem with Rin, you know the girls all hang out." suggested Miroku. "NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO TALK TO SESSHOMARU!" roared Inuyasha. "Come on Inuyasha, he might be able to help us." agreed a desperate Koga. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! All he'll do is make fun of us if he finds out that 'we can't handle our own women'. "Inuyasha said mimicking his brother(which I might add was horrible). "If he's having these problems with Lady Rin as I expect he is, then he will not be able to make fun of us Inuyasha." Miroku said wisely. "Fine, but only because I want to see if he's having problems with Rin so I can rub it in his face." Inuyasha said as he smirked. "Then it's settled, we're going to see the older Mutt-Face" Koga agrred and nodded his head. "WHAT did you just say." spoke a calm, yet angered, voice.

**With the girls at a park**

_Sniff-Sniff_ "He's such a cold-hearted JERK." Rin said sniffling. "You too Rin?" someone asked. Rin turned her head to see all three of her friends standing behind her. "Me too what?" she asked." Sesshomaru's being a jerk like the friends and brother he hangs around isn't he?" Kagome asked her. "Yeah" "What did he do?" Sango asked as she sat down on a bench with them and explained to them what happened up to when they found her. "The same thing happened to us when we asked the guys the same question." Ayame told her, surprised that the same thing had happened to her friend. "So, he's going to show you how much he loves you tonight?" Kagome asked her (it's the evening). "Yeah, he told me to meet him in his basement tonight." Rin confirmed. "Did he say HOW he was going to make it up to you?" Sango asked her next. "No, he just told me to meet him there." "Oh." said Sango. "Let's go shopping." Ayame suddenly suggested, "That always cheers us up when we're down." "Ok." the other girls agreed. "Let's take Sango's car, it has the most space." Kagome suggested, and the others nodded their heads. "Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Rin asked excited to have a destraction, "Let's get a move on already." With that the 4 shopping happy girls were off to the mall in Sango's car.

**Back to the guys**

"Oh hey Sesshomaru, we were just talking about coming to see ya." said Koga to his not so happy friend. "I know that, I heard you, and yes Inuyasha I am having the same problems with Rin." he said before Inuyasha could ask him. "I hear you are having the same problems as well." he said. "Yeah, and what of it?" Inuyasha asked defensively. "I came here to help." Sesshomaru replied, ignoring his rude sibling. Silence, more silence, EVEN MORE SILENCE. "Did you just say you were here to HELP US!" Inuyasha asked him, breaking the silence not sure if he had heard right. "Yes,I did." Sesshomaru replied. "Exactly how are you going to help us Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked curiosly. "SCREW THAT! **WHY** ARE **YOU** GOING TO HELP **US**!?" Inuyasha said exploding. "Because this Sesshomaru wants to." he replied to his brother's outburst as if he did nothing strange by offering to help them. "Alright, **how** are you going to help us get our girls back?" Inuyasha asked him with sarcasm. "By singing." Sesshomaru replied casually, ignoring his brother's sarcasm.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was all they heard from Inuyasha as he fell on the floor clutching his stomach laughing from picturing Sesshomaru singing. He was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his cheeks like a never ending river. Inu stopped when he saw how serious his brother looked. "Whait, wait, wait, you were serious?" Inu asked recovering from his laughing fit. "Does this Sesshomaru **look** like he's kidding?" he asked his brother giving him a cold glare as if daring him to laugh again. "Why sing to them?" Koga asked confused. "Couldn't we just tell them a whole bunch of stuff like how sorry we are and won't do it again?" Koga continued. The other three just stared at him like he had just asked them if they wore Speedos. "KOGA!" "HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?" "WE **ALWAYS** TELL THEM THAT!"(you should know who said that, but if you don't I'll tell ya it was Iunyasha of course) "Oi MUTT!" "WHAT YOU'D CALL ME!" Koga and Inu yelled at each other.

"Can we get back to the situation at hand,we don't have a lot of time to argue over petty things." Sesshomaru questioned as he rubbed his temples; he felt an oncoming headache.

"Seshomaru is right; we have a decision to make." Miroku agreed. "Whatever." both wolf and dog said reluctantly, both wanting to rip the other apart. "Now, do you or do not want to participate in Sesshomaru-sama's plan?" Miroku asked the two fuming youkai. "Feh" "Whatever" came the replies. "We will practice for an hour then head over to my house to-" before Sesshomaru could finish what he was saying Inuyasha butted in saying, "Why do we have to go to YOUR house, and WHY do we need to 'PRACTICE'." said an angered hanyou. "We will be going to MY house because that is most likely where the girls will be since I told Rin to meet me back at MY house tonight; AND we are practicing because we need to be prepared and not sound like idiots because we are off beat or have lost track of what part we are supposed to be singing." Sesshomaru seethed through tightly clenched fangs. "Oooooooohhhhhhhhh." came the 'intelligent' replies. "Soooooo, when do we start?" questioned Koga. "**Now**." Sesshomaru answered.

**With the girls outside the mall**

"Phew, that was fun and exhausting at the same time." said Sango. "You're telling me; I'm so exhausted that I could lay on my shopping bags and fall straight to sleep." replied Rin. At this all the girls started laughing. "I'm serious, I'm THAT tired." said Rin feigning a hurt and pouting face. "Sure." came the girl's sarcastic replies.

_Just can't help it I love my heart, _

_All that I need and all that I want_

Sango's cell rang singing out Mary J. Blige's "We Ride". "Yo." Sango answered. "Have all the girls come to Sesshomaru's house." said Miroku. "Why shoulld I!?" Sango yelled back at him. "It's something important, please Sango?" Miroku pleaded. "Fine." came her clipped reply. "It better be important, Miroku." Sango warned and hung up before he could say anything else. "Why does he want us to go Sesshomaru's?" asked Ayame. "Yeah." agreed Kagome. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it has something to do with Sesshomaru." Rin answered.

**In Sango's car**

"What do you think they have planned for us?" Sango asked. "Probably something stupid like: "Oi Kagome, I don't see why you're so mad ,it's not like **I** did anything wrong, but if it'll keep you from sitting me I'll apologize." Ayame said mimicking Inuyasha; all the girls started laughing at her imitation of Inuyasha. "He's so stupid because everytime he says that, Kagome sits him. **HARD**." Ayame said giggling. "Do you guys remember this one: My Dearest Sango, I have come to my senses and I've realized that I've hurt you so and I apologize." Kagome said also mimicking Miroku. The girls once again erupted in laughter because right after that Sango forgave him but he had to ruin it by groping her.

_My baby he's a perfect ten _

_He punches in at night _

_Ate the breakfast that I made for him- _

"OH MY GOSH THAT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!" gasped Rin, "I dedicated it to Sesshomaru!" she said the last part as a whisper holding back hot tears, but they fell anyways. The girls saw this and tried cheering her up. "Oh Rin it's O.K., don't cry 'cause I dedicated this song to Miroku and If you cry I'll cry too." Sango said soundimg like she was going to break down at any given moment. "Us too." said Kagome amd Ayame in unison .They all just broke down; Sango tried not to cry so hard because she was driving and didn't want to crash. Ayame and Kagome were hugging each other for support, and little Rin was shaking she was crying so hard. "I **HATE **being mad at Inuyasha, but he makes me so mad sometimes with the way he acts." stated Kagome as all the girls started to calm down. "Me too." said the other three. They all calmed down and Sango turned up the radio so that they could hear the song better.

_Can't see me_ _without cha by my side,_

_So many reasons why _

_I'm your girl and your my guy_

_Your all I need to get by,_

_Like Meth and Mary Blidge_

_You don't have to wonder whyyyy-_

And so the girls sat there listening to the song realizing how much they really loved the guys they were with and how much this song related to them. (Don't you think this song relates to all four pairs?)

**At Seshomaru's House**

"FEH!" yelled Inuyasha, "I ain't standing in the front." he said stubbornly as he crossed his arms. _**"INUYASHA!"**_ yeeled an enraged Sesshomaru. _**"THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE SO CUT THE BULLSHIT AND GET IN YOUR DAMN POSITION!"**_ Sesshomaru yelled; he was _**extremely**_ pissed. _**"NO!"**_ Inuyasha yelled back. "Inuyasha why not just listen and get in your position and save us the time of having to pull you and your brother-" **"HALF-BROTHER!" **both Inu-_half-_brothers corrected." -from each other's throat like we're doing now?" Miroku said holding back Inuyasha as Koga held back Sesshomaru while continuing on with his sentence as if he wasn't just interrupted. "Besides, you don't want the girls to get here and see the two of you like this now do you?" Miroku asked now getting desperate because he and Koga were losing their grips on the powerful Inuyoukai's; both of their eyes turning a blood red. The more rational and normally calm one agreed and calmed down. "_Get your hands off of me Houshi." Sesshomaru growled._ Well,somewhat. "Can we get on with this already, they'll be here in any minute." Inuyasha wailed. The other three stared at him as if he had said the president of the united states was The Terminator. (I started laughing when I wrote that XD) "How dense are you Inu-Mutt, Sesshomaru just said that." concluded Koga. "Feh." was the only answer he got. "Inuyasha, will you _please _get in your designated position now?" asked a _very_ strained Sesshomaru. "Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Now, when they get here this is what we'll do-" started Sesshomaru.

**Two minutes later**

_DING-DONG!_ "We all know what we're supposed to do, right?" Sesshomaru said while staring at Koga and Inuyasha. He knew Miroku got what he was supposed to do; he knew the Houshi was smart he'd give him that, it was just his brother and the wolf he was worried about. "What you looking at us for!?" Inu and Koga both yelled. "Just don't mess up or it'll be your lives." Sesshomaru warned while cracking his green glowing hands to show them that he meant what he said as he went to answer the door. The others gulped audibly, they _knew_ he _would not _hesitate to kill them if they screwed up.

**On the other side of the door**

"They better have a **good** explanation to why they acted the way they did." Sango growled. "Yeah." chorused Kagome and Ayame. "They must have a _**really**_ good one if they're all here together. I mean, Sesshomaru wouldn't want either one of them within _50,000 MILES_ his home, let alone _INSIDE_." Rin pointed out. "Point taken." the others agreed. The door opens and the girls come face to face with Sesshomaru

"Come in." He said as he invited them in. The girls walked in they gave all the guys their famous _'This is very suspicious, we'll be watching you' _look. "If you'd sit and get comfortable, we'll explain exactly what's going on." Miroku said politely. "We know this looks very suspicious to you by the looks you all gave us since we all know Sesshomaru wouldn't even let us within 50,000 MILES of his home, let alone INSIDE." Miroku continued, strangely repeating _exactly_ what Rin had said outside. "As you all know, we have done something to hurt each of you very badly." Sesshomaru concluded. "You 4 are here because the 4 of us have decided to apologize together instead of separately as to not doing something utterly stupid." he continued.

The girls all had the same facial expression saying: _'we get why we're here, but what are you going to do that required us to be here.' _"We thought that the only way to make you see how much we love you was to-" started Koga as instructed. _"Sing."_ finished a very grumpy Inu. Sesshomaru shot him a look that said: _'If you fuck this up I'll decapitate you so badly that when you get to hell our father and your mother won't recognize you.'_ Inuyasha visibly shook terrified at the murderous meaning of the look his brother was shooting his way. "The song we will be singing is-" Sesshomaru started after giving his brother the last warning of the night. _**"Icebox by Omarion"**_ they all finished together, this time Inuyasha said with less grumpiness as he remembered the silent death glare from his brother; The girls just nodded stiffly, shocked that their boyfriends were going to _**SING**_, and not just any song, but _**'Icebox by Omarion'**_. They were _thoroughly_ surprised seeing as they were actually willing to put aside their pride and sing (and that's saying **a lot** considering we all know how much Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's prides mean to them),that in itself showed the girls that they really did love them if they were willing to ruin their reputations of being the most badest guys around. In other words, the girls were proud of their boyfriends and how far they would go to show them how much they loved them. That's also when the girls realized why they fell in love with the men that they did.

"Inuyasha, start the song." said Sesshomaru. "Alright." came Inu's reply, the music started. (You guys know when the beat starts, that's what's happening and then the guys will start singing) (The other guys are singing the parenthesis, but it will switch up.)

_(Sesshomaru)_

_Fusing and fighting we _

_Back at it again ('gain)_

_I know that _

_It's my fault_

_You don't understand (no)_

_I got memories_

_This is crazy_

_You ain't nothing like_

_(All the guys together)_

_The girl I used to know_

_(Koga)_

_Good with Mom_

_Good with Pa_

_Cool with all my niggas (my niggas)_

_I should try_

_Truth is I want to let you in but (no)_

_Damn the memories _

_And it's crazy _

_You ain't nothing like_

_(All)_

_The girl I used to know_

_Girl I really want to works this out_

_'Cause I'm tired of fighting (fighting, fighting)_

_And I really hope you still want me_

_The way I want you (you, you)_

_I said I really want to work this out_

_Damn girl I'm trying_

_It's no excuse_

_No excuse_

_CHOURUS:_

_I got this Icebox _

_Where my heart used to be_

_Got this Icebox _

_Where my heart used to be_

_Noooo_

_(Koga)_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_(noooo)_

_I'm so cold _

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_(All)_

_I got this Icebox_

_Where my heart used to be_

_Said I got this Icebox _

_Where my heart used to be (noooooo)_

_(Koga)_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_(noooooo)_

_I'm so cold _

_I'm so cold _

_I'm so cold_

_(Inuyasha)_

_Why can't I_

_Get it right_

_Just can't let it go (go)_

_I open up_

_She let me down_

_I won't feel that no mo (no)_

_I got memories_

_This is crazy_

_Shay ain't nothing like_

_The girl I used to know_

_(Sesshiomaru and Inuyasha)(Koga and Miroku in parenthesis)_

_I didn't mean to take it out on you baby_

_I just can't help_

_Cause my heart is in the _

_Same old condition _

_That baby left it_

_And I apologiiiiiizzzzzzeeeee (for making you cry)_

_(Inu) _

_Look me in my eyes_

_(Sesshy)_

_And promise you won't_

_Do me the saaaammmeee yeah_

_(All)_

_CHOURUS_

_(Koga)_

_I don't want to be stuck_

_Off in this cold, cold world_

_Don't wanna mess this up _

_Betta keep your eye on me_

_Girl (repeat 3x)_

_(All) (Inu in parenthesis)_

_I don't wanna be stuck _

_Off in this cold, cold world('cause I don't wanna be, oooooooooohhh)_

_Don't wanna mess this up_

_Betta keep your eye on me _

_Girl (ooooohhhh)_

_Don't wanna mess this up _

_Betta keep your eye on me _

_Girl (keep your eye on me)_

_Don't wanna mess this up _

_Betta keep your eye on_

_Girl (noooooooo)_

_Girl I really wanna work this out_

_'Cause I'm tired of fighting_

_And I really hope you still want_

_The way I want you (woo)_

_I said really want to work this out_

_Damn girl I'm trying (yeah)_

_It's no excuse_

_No excuse_

_I said I got this Icebox_

_Where my heart used to be_

_Got this Icebox _

_Where my heart used to be_

_(Koga)(Miroku in parenthesis)_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold _

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold (heeeeyyyy)_

_I'm so cold _

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_(All) (Koga in parenthesis)_

_Now I got this Icebox _

_Where my heart used to be (oohhhh)_

_I got this Icebox_

_Where my heart used to be (oh)_

_(Koga)(Miroku)_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold (nooo)_

_I'm so cold _

_I'm so cold_

_I'm so cold_

_(All)_

_Girl I really wanna work _

_'Cause I'm tired of fighting (fighting)_

As the song ended the girls got up and clapped. Rin ran up to Sesshomaru, jumped on him, and kissed him.

Sessh was so suprised and excited that he didn't know what to do at first, then he just wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss not caring that everyone in the room was watching. The other girls followed suit and ran up to their boyfriends to smother them in kisses. After awhile, the guys stopped kissing their girlfriends and stood in a line going like this: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga with each guys' girlfriend standing in front of them. The girls were _extremely_ confused, so they just waited for the guys to say something. All four boys got down on one knee with their right hand behind their back looking up at the their girls. Now the girls were _VERY_ confused. "All of us-" started Sesshomaru, "-would like to know-" said Inuyasha, "-If you would-" Miroku said, "-make us _**THE HAPPIEST**_ men on earth by-" said Koga,"-marrying us?" they all said together while bringing out their right hands to show their girls the 20 karate diamond rings that they hand gotten for them. The girls were _**NOT**_ expecting them to ask them this. Rin's ring was purple (because one of my all time favorite colors is purple), Kagome's was green, Sango's was pink, and Ayame's was blue. They were in so much shock that they didn't know what to say.

"...!?"Rin

"..." Kagome

"...?" Sango

"...!?" Ayame

_**"YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!"**_ the girls screamed at the top of their lungs nearly deafening their poor boyfriends, now fiancées. "Sorry." the girls whispered sheepishly. " 'S okay." the boys said trying to stop the ringing in their ears while barely catching their fiancées as they jumped on them again after they had put the rings on their fingers. "Promise us from now on to be a little more considerate of our feelings." said Rin, "Yeah." said the other girls. "I promise." promised Sesshomaru kissing Rin again, "We promise." chourused Koga and Miroku, also kissing their girls. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said ushering him to follow suit. "Feh." was his only reply. Kagome and Sesshomaru glared, Rin and Sango slapped their foreheads, and Koga and Miroku sighed. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR, _**INUYASHA SIT!**_" screamed Kagome as she sent her fiancé head first into the basement floor by saying three magical letters and stomping off upstairs while screaming, :"_**YOU'RE SUCH A JERK , I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD DO SUCH A THING, SIT, AFTER PROPOSING TO ME, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!"**_ she raged on sending poor Inuyasha deeper into his 20 ft. deep crater. It was so deep that you could make a Jacuzzi out of. Yes, she was that heated. "Little brother will you _**ever**_ learn, the whole reason we did this was to get our girls back and show them how much we love get them; " Sesshomaru growled, "Not propose to them, get them hyped up, and then piss them off to no end you EMBECILE, IDIOT, I'm ashamed to call you my baby brother." Sesshomaru lectured him. "Yeah, ya IDIOT." said the other three girls. "AWWWWWWWWW SHUT UP, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG." They all just shook their heads because they knew what was coming. _**"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!"**_ (we all know who THAT was. XD) "GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Inuyasha. "Stupid Inuyasha." everyone said still shaking their heads.

_I hope you enjoyed this very long songfic. The song that the girls were listening to in the car on the radio was __**'Only One U' by Fantasia**__; I was listening to this song while writing this and thought that this relates unbelievably to all four of the couples. If you listen to the song and think about all that's happened between all of their relationships, you'd see that it relates perfectly to them. R&R Please and happy readings. _

_P.S. AU means Alternate Universe. Also tell me if you want me to make this into a chaptered story or have a sequel, if not just tell me what you thought of it in a review. Please and Thank You._


	2. Chapter 2

**HERES CHAPTER 2 FINALLY!!! XP**

"INUYASHA, MIROKU, SESSHOMARU, KOUGA!!!!" screamed four _**VERY**_ angry female voices. Said men, cringed and looked at each other with that 'You go first' look, they were all too terrified of their fiancés to risk going first so neither one of them moved. All four of the boys were currently hidden in Sesshomaru's ridiculously large closet. (When the other three saw it they laughed and teased Sesshomaru about it, saying his face wasn't the only thing feminine about him. They soon regretted it when they walked out it with matching bruises on their left cheeks.)

Now the boys were once again in the overly large closet, grateful that it was so big that they could hide in it. Why were they hiding in Sesshomaru's closet away from their fiancés you ask? First, the girls were picking out dresses and themes for the weddings and the boys would rather be watching Pimp My Ride, Second, one of the boys admitted this to the girls, and Last, the girls got pissed, threatened them, and then chased them throughout a quarter of the house until the boys suddenly disappeared.

The guys were starting to get cramped from being in a tight space for about half an hour. Kouga was curled up into a ball under Sesshomaru's coats, Miroku was crouching between a dresser and a wall, Inuyasha was laid out on top of one of the shelves behind Sesshy's different assortments of hats, and lastly Sesshomaru himself was standing behind his wall that swung out to reveal his shirts. They were all getting crams and were just _itching_ to move but were too afraid that if they made a noise the girls would hear them and come running with pins, needles, and measuring tapes.

Inuyasha decided to chance getting caught by hissing to Sesshomaru. "Oi Sesshomaru, can we move now my, I think my ass has gone numb from lying on this hard ass shelf." "It's _**your**_ fault that we're in this mess Inuyasha so you tell me." Sesshomaru's muffled voice snapped back coldly. "Feh." Miroku sighed and said, "That would be your reply." "Stupid Mutt-Face." complained Kouga from under the coats. "Screw you Kouga!" Inu whispered harshly. All of a sudden the boys heard the door to the master bedroom opening and voices floating in. They froze like ice.

"Wher in the **HELL **could those assholes be!?!?" Sango growled. "I don't know, but when I catch Kouga I'm gonna - UGH!" Ayame threatened. Kouga curled tighter into his ball under the coats. "Oh when I get my hands on that Inuyasha of mine, he's in for _looooong_ S-I-T-T-I-N-G!!" Kagome said darkly. Inu gulped inwardly. "When I find Sesshomaru he's gonna wish a hole would open up under his feet when I'm done with him." Rin hissed as she smiled darkly. Sesshomaru paled and his eyes widened. Luckly he was hidden behind his revolving wall.

The other three girls looked at Rin, shocked that such a sweet, caring, little person could be so…terrifying. The girls saw exactly **why** Sesshomaru tried to be cautious about the things he said to her. They almost pitied him. Almost.

"Well let's search Sesshy's room." Sango sighed as she moved towards a blood red door with a large white, red-eyed, snarling dog on it. "He sure is proud of his lineage that's for sure." Kagome said as she eyed the door. "Yeah." agreed Ayame. "Hey rin, where does this lead to?" Sango turned towards Rin and questioned. "Oh, that's his bathroom." Rin replied casually as she walked over to the king sized bed. Its frame was held up by black posts with wine red curtains and had six fluffed up red and black pillows aligned in a kind of pyramid with one in the front, two in the middle, and three at the very back. As Rin started to bend over to search under the bed Sango had opened up the bathroom door and was standing there mouth agape as she looked in.

To say the bathroom was beautiful was an understatement; it was _extraordinary_, and spacious. The tile was black and silver with little dark red crescent moons. The walls were white, the name "Sesshomaru Takahashi" etched into it in black letters. There were black cabinets, a silver counter with red trimmings, and white His and Hers sinks. The toilet was white with a black seat and lid; but nothing compared to the shower and bathtub. Black curtains covered a white tub off to itself in one part of the room lined in black with a brilliant red showerhead and knobs, the letters 'C' and 'H' carved in black into them. The 'shower' looked to be more like a sauna with black tile covering the whole inside, ledges where one could sit and relax, silver removable showerheads, and glass that looked chilled to provide some privacy.

Sango was so amazed that it took her a minute to register that she needed to breathe, so she took a deep breath and turned to look at Rin. "Rin." She croaked out. The other three girls turned around to face their friend, wondering why she sounded like a frog. "Yes Sango?" Rin replied, curious as to why her friend was looking at her like she had just seen something fascinating. "The bathroom…it's…the sink…I…I…" Sango stuttered as she looked from the bathroom to Rin, bathroom, Rin, bathroom, Rin. Kagome and Ayame then turned towards the aforementioned room and their mouths fell open in utter amazement. "Oh, yeah that." replied a sheepish looking Rin. She walked over to her friends rubbing the back of her head nervously. "All you can say is _**THAT!?" **_Sango yelled back. "Well, I don't know how to explain it Sessh just likes his things…_extraordinary_." Rin squeaked.

Kouga, Inu, and Miroku were confused. What was so intriguing about Sessh's bathroom? Behind his revolving clothes door Sesshomaru smirked proudly because he new why they were so amazed. Rin had been too until she got used to it. As the other three boys pondered over Sessh's supposed _amazing_ bathroom, Sesshomaru cautiously eased his way from behind the revolving wall and whispered to his younger sibling and friends. "Let's sneak out while the girls our distracted." The other three agreed and slowly removed themselves from their hiding spots to join Sessh in the middle of the closet.

They then mad their way to the closet door. Sesshomaru peeked out and noticed that the girls weren't around, he mentioned this to the others and they all came upon the conclusion that they must have went to explore Sesshomaru's bathroom. Miroku was the first to walk, volunteered by the others, closely followed by Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with Kouga bringing up the rear.

The boys made it half-way across the room, thinking they were in the clear, when they heard a growl coming from behind them. They turned around to find an angry, red-faced Kagome looking at them with murder written all over her face. Before the boys could register in their small minds that they had been caught, Kagome suddenly yelled, "YOU ASSHOLES!!" That got them moving. Sessh and Kouga were the first to react, running full speed out the door and into the hallway before the other girls came out and saw them.

As soon as the two full demons left the room Ayame and the others came out wondering why their friend was yelling profanities when they spotted the monk and the hanyou. Inu and Miroku's eyes widened to the size of saucers, then it clicked in their tiny brains that four women with the intent to kill them were standing before them. They took off out the door and into the hall after Sessh and Kouga. "GET THEM!!" could be heard from the master bedroom.

Two maids were coming down the hallway towards their boss Sesshomaru's room when their boss and his best friend Kouga came barreling down the hallway towards them. The girls hurriedly moved over to the side, plastering themselves to the wall. Before they could even _think_ about moving away from the wall, their bosses younger half-sibling and his friend the monk came running sown the hall. As the maids were finally able to dislodge themselves form the wall they heard a female voice yell coming from the master bedroom and then their Lady Rin and her friends went running down the hall in the same direction that their fiancés had gone. "Tsk, what did those boys do _**this**_ time?" Maid 1 asked. Maid 2 just shrugged her shoulders.


End file.
